1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing automatic failover for system controllers, such as in a multi-domain computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network computing has increased dramatically over the past several years due in part to the emergence of the Internet. Some trends in the industry include a significant growth in Applications Service Providers (ASPs) that provide applications to businesses over networks that use the Internet, for example, to distribute product data to customers, take orders, and enhance communications between employees.
Typically, businesses rely on network computing to maintain a competitive advantage over other businesses. As such, developers typically take several factors into consideration to meet the customer's expectation when designing processor-based systems for use in network environments. Such factors, for example, may include functionality, reliability, scalability and the performance of these systems.
One example of a processor-based computer system used in a network environment is a mid-range server. A single mid-range server may be configured for a plurality of domains, where each domain may act as a separate machine by running its own instance of an operating system to perform one or more of the configured tasks.
The benefits of providing near-independent domains within an integrated system are readily apparent, as customers are able to perform a variety of tasks that would otherwise be reserved for several different machines. Because these domains typically share some of the computer system's resources, when one domain ceases to function properly, it may adversely affect the operation of the other domain(s). As such, reliability in the control of the domain(s) and selected other functions within the computer system may be a high priority.